


Backwards

by Virginia_Blue



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Because I hate angst, F/F, Jesse isn't a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Blue/pseuds/Virginia_Blue
Summary: Three dates and then sex. That's how it's supposed to go, right? Not for our ladies, who seem to have it backwards.The story of three hookups between Beca and Luisa, and their eventual date.





	1. Car Show

Beca doesn’t do this. Really. 

Never in her life has she jumped into bed with someone after just meeting them. _Especially_ not a woman someone.

And yet here she is in the back of a private car with her legs spread open and the face of a blonde goddess between them. 

“Fuck!” she screamed out as her orgasm washed over her in powerful waves. Her nails gripped the expensive leather interior and her head slammed into the side of the car. 

She doesn’t do this. Promise. 

But as the blonde goddess smirked up at her, face glistening with _Beca_ , she doesn’t regret a second of it. 

“Tiny maus has quite the vocal range. I’m impressed.”

Her voice was low and sultry, and really that just isn’t _fair_. 

Beca growled. She doesn’t even know this woman’s name. All she knows is that she is the enemy, the leader of DSM, someone who pretentiously goes by the title “Kommissar.”

And, after being caught in her gaze at the car show, that she is complete and utter perfection.

Closing the gap between them, Beca’s teeth find her neck at the same time as her hand finds her zipper. 

As they drive through the city to get to the Kommissar’s place and Beca thrusts into her again and again, loving the way she writhes underneath her, Beca allows herself a moment of reflection. 

Beca doesn’t do this. But maybe, just maybe, she should try it more often.

\---

Beca woke up the next morning to find herself in a strange bed in a strange room with a stranger spooning her from behind. Though, she allowed her mind to wonder, can someone who made you climax five times in one night really be considered a stranger?

That’s a question for another time. 

She stumbled out of bed and looked around for her pants, hoping that her phone was inside. Finding them not too far from the bed, she picked them up and took out her phone, which was blissfully still over 50% charged. 

There were a million missed calls and texts from Chloe, which she ignored for the time being, and one text from Amy.

_Yo DJB, u want to meet up for coffee? i hooked up with this rando hotto last nite and could use the fuel b4 facing the wrath of red. im near shox._

Beca pulled up her maps and saw that she was only a two minute walk from Shox, so she shot Amy a reply. 

_Totally. I’m not too far from there either. Want to shoot for 9?_

It was currently 8, which meant that Beca would have time to shower before heading out. 

_Golden. See u soon._

“Tiny maus. Up so early?”

Beca turned around and was met with a sight that surely only belonged in heaven. Kommissar was sitting up in bed, completely nude, with sex tousled hair. But it was the way she was looking at Beca that made her heart stop.

She was looking at Beca with an expression that could only be described as _hungry_. And goddammit if Beca didn’t want to be eaten alive.

“Apparently my roommate wants to meet up for coffee in an hour. I guess she hooked up with some dude not too far from here last night. Like me. Well, you’re not a dude. You’re _definitely_ not a dude, you’re a fucking goddess. Like-”

Beca stopped her rambling when the Kommissar grinned at her and ran her tongue along her teeth from canine to canine. She moved off of the bed incredibly slowly before padding over to where Beca stood.

Lifting her hand up, she cupped Beca’s cheek and leaned down to whisper in the opposite ear. 

“Well then it sounds like I need to use my hour wisely, no?”

Gulping, Beca nodded and allowed herself to be pulled in the direction of the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom door her brain stopped short circuiting and she had a somewhat embarrassing thought. 

“I kind of just realized that I don’t know your name.”

The Kommissar threw her head back and laughed openly as she turned on the shower. “It’s Luisa, liebling.”

“Luisa.” Beca whispered it in awe, enraptured by the naked beauty that stood before her. 

“Ja. Now, I wonder how many times I can make you scream it in the next hour.” Luisa said as she pulled Beca into the shower with her. 

The answer? Quite a few. 

\---

An hour later found Beca fully dressed and standing in front of Luisa, who had slipped on only a thin robe. To be more accurate, and hour later found Beca trying to look anywhere but at Luisa in a thin robe, because she was trying to leave and that sight definitely didn’t encourage that goal. 

“Don’t mind Pieter if you see him on your way out. He’s my roommate this trip.”

“Pieter. Which one is he?”

“My second in command. Tall, dark hair, annoying, childish… called you a troll?”

Recognition flared in Beca’s eyes before she narrowed them and huffed in annoyance. “Oh yeah, that one.”

Luisa smiled at her irritation before holding out her hand and saying “Give me your phone.”

Beca slipped it out of her pocket and handed it over without question. Luisa’s thumbs tapped away across the screen for a minute before she handed it back with a soft smile.

“There. Now the tiny maus has my number and added me on snapchat. I am sure we will meet again”

Beca slid her phone into her pocket and smirked at Luisa, a sudden rush of confidence surging through her. “Oh we’ll definitely meet again. And next time you’re going to be the one screaming my name.”

Arching an eyebrow perfectly, Luisa’s lips turned up at the corners. “And what name would that be? Sprite? Troll? Maus?”

Huffing in annoyance, Beca turned and walked out of Luisa’s room and into the common area of the apartment. Luisa’s laugh echoed out after her, and suddenly she felt a hand around her wrist spinning her around.

Once again mere inches from Luisa, Beca lost every ability to be annoyed. Or to think.

“Now now liebling, no need to get huffy on me.” Luisa leaned down to whisper in Beca’s ear. “I would be honored to scream your name, Beca.”

In another surge of confidence, which Beca had never gotten before and really warranted some investigation, Beca turned and captured Luisa’s lips in a kiss. 

The kiss quickly turned intense and Luisa backed Beca up until her butt hit the back of a couch, and then she grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up so she was sitting on it. Beca moaned into the kiss and tightened her legs around Luisa’s waist.

And then, just as Luisa detached from Beca’s mouth and started attacking her neck, a voice sounded from across the room. 

“Beca!?!”

A distinct, Australian voice. 

“Amy?!?” 

Beca hopped off the couch and turned around, and sure enough Amy looked like she had just stumbled her way out of the other room. Pieter’s room. 

“Beca Mitchell!” Amy, despite her clearly dishevelled appearance, still managed to sound accusatory. “What are you doing fraternizing with the enemy? Shame on you.”

The effect of her speech was somewhat negated by the fact that she tripped on her way out of the room, but Beca was too shocked to fixate on that. 

“Me? Speak for yourself dude!”

“Phh, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

Beca, now disentangled from Luisa, who was watching the exchange with no small bit of amusement, stood with her hands on her hips and glared at Amy. Finally, after about ten seconds, Amy cracked.

“Ugh, fine. You caught me! Can we agree never to tell Chloe?”

Rolling her eyes, Beca said “Obviously. Now let’s go get coffee.”

As Amy disentangled herself from the jacket she was trying and failing to put on, Beca turned to look at Luisa. Who was still in her infuriatingly thin robe.

“It’s really not fair for someone to look like that, you know.”

Luisa smirked and glanced down at herself. “Like what, maus?”

“Like- Like a German goddess, that’s what!” Beca blushed and sputtered. 

“Thank you.” Luisa stepped toward Beca, leaned down, and gave her a lingering kiss. “I do enjoy when compliments are leaving your mouth. Not as much as I enjoy your mouth doing other things, of course…” 

Beca blushed again and Amy called out “Yeah, so I did _not_ need to hear that. Just saying.”

“Go with your friend, Beca. You have my information, and I very much look forward to our next… encounter.”

\---

“Either of you want to tell me where you were last night?” 

In retrospect, Beca and Amy really should have used their coffee stop to come up with a cover story. As it was, Amy used it to grill Beca about Luisa and Beca used it trying to avoid Amy’s questions. 

So here they were, standing in front of every member of the Bellas, led by an angry Chloe. 

“Bowling?” Beca cursed her improv skills the second the word was out of her mouth. Bowling? Really?

Chloe had the same thought because she just glared at Beca before turning her look onto Amy. “Amy?”

Amy glanced around nervously before panicking and saying “Having sex with-”

Beca cut her off by yelling “Dude!”

Still looking nervous, Amy finished by saying “...each other?”

Dropping her head into her hands, Beca sighed deeply. “You could have said literally anything else.”

Shocked by Amy’s statement, Chloe raised a hand to silence the rest of the Bellas. “So it’s true? You two were having sex with each other?”

Beca glared at Amy, who sighed in exasperation. “No, I lied. Shocking, I know. I am not a lover of the ladies.”

Nodding, Chloe said “Yeah, obviously, and neither is Beca. So what were you actually doing?”

Nobody noticed the way Beca flushed, and she might have been able to get away with it if Amy hadn’t said “Something about that statement was not factual…” and looked at Beca.

Turning to look at the now furiously blushing Beca, Chloe arched an eyebrow. “Beca?”

Faced with an angry Chloe, Beca did the only thing she could. Told the truth. “I _might_ be kind of really gay.” Her words all ran together in a jumble, but there was no mistaking what she said. 

“You _what_!?!”

“Why didn’t you tell us?

“Called it!”

The Bellas all chimed in with various, and if you asked Beca entirely unnecessary, commentary. Chloe was mostly confused and looked between Beca and Amy. “So you _were_ having sex with Amy last night? But you guys share a room here, why didn’t you just come back?”

“No!! I was not having sex.” Beca trailed off before mumble adding “With Amy.”

“Then who were you having sex with?”

Recognizing a lost cause and not seeing any way through the wall of Bellas in front of her, Beca sighed. “The roommate of the guy Amy was having sex with…”

Cynthia Rose, in her favorite subject matter, jumped in. “Ooh, what’s her name?”

“Luisa” Beca mumbled.

“And how’d you meet?” Cynthia Rose practically sung the question and the other Bellas looked just as interested, making Beca exceedingly nervous. 

“Guys this really isn’t that interesting of a story.” Beca looked side to side for an escape route when she saw that somehow in all of the commotion Amy had managed to make it nearly to the stairs. “No. Amy, get back here! You’re not making me go through this alone!”

Amy, her escape plan thwarted, merely shrugged and looked back at Beca. “You’re the one with the dramatic coming out scene right now Becs. I just hooked up with some hot German. Not exactly news on my end.”

“German?” Chloe’s voice was icy and Beca gulped in fear, backing up until her back was pressed into the front door. “Did you...did you hook up with a member of DSM?”

“No!” Chloe’s glare intensified and she took another step toward Beca. “Maybe?”

Suddenly Beca’s phone pinged in her pocket and she pulled it out, hopeful for some kind of excuse to leave the house. Of course, Chloe was close enough to read the screen. And of course, her screen showed that she had received a snap from Luisa. 

“Show us, Becs. Show us which German tour stealer is worth betraying your family for.”

The Bellas had tightened their ranks and were now in a semi-circle, trapping Beca in place. “It might be inappropriate, no!”

“We’re not letting you go until you show us which one she is, Beca.”

Beca looked around for Amy, hoping for some backup, but Amy was nowhere to be found. Sighing, she tapped her phone and opened the snap from Luisa, shielding it from the Bellas in case it actually was inappropriate. 

Unfortunately for her it was just a normal selfie of Luisa in her Kommissar practice gear, which was really just black everything. Holding her breath, Beca turned her phone around and showed the Bellas the picture. 

For a few heartbeats the silence was so complete that you could’ve heard a pin drop, but then chaos reigned. 

“She’s their leader!!”

“You hooked up with the _Kommissar_!?!”

“Are you insane?!”

Cynthia Rose broke off from the crowd to give Beca a fist bump and say “Nice.”

Cynthia Rose’s movement seemed to break everyone out of their initial freak out, which unfortunately made Beca the center of their attention again. 

Beca cowered back against the door and swallowed hard. “Amy hooked up with Pieter! That’s just as bad, right?”

When nobody replied she gulped harder. “Right?”


	2. Riff Off

When the Bellas walked into the rich guy’s basement they looked around in awe. All of them except Beca, that is.

Because when Beca walked into the rich guy’s basement she only had eyes for one person. And when that person smirked at her and started stalking toward her like a damn predator, she was fairly certain she had died and went to heaven. Though with all of the black leather around her she reasoned that it could have been hell. A really, really hot hell.

Luisa and Beca had been snapping and texting fairly regularly since their sudden car show hookup. It mostly consisted of extremely inappropriate content at extremely inappropriate times (like when Beca sent Luisa a nude in the middle of DSM’s practice and she spit out her water and ruined her intimidating Kommissar image), but there were a few pleasant conversations as well where Beca managed not to make a complete and utter fool of herself.

But Luisa on a screen was nothing compared to Luisa in real life, and as Luisa and Pieter stalked over to the Bellas all of Beca’s progress went out the window. 

Luisa was wearing tight leather pants and a mesh crop top, and really _how was that fair_?

“Tiny maus, we meet again.” Luisa’s eyes roved over Beca appreciatively and Beca almost missed Pieter’s addition of “Another verbal beatdown. Highlight of my day” from the blood pounding in her ears.

“So, have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the worlds?” Luisa said it playfully, teasingly, and Beca’s brain short circuited. So she did what she always does when Luisa causes a brain malfunction-- complimented her. 

“You wish, you gorgeous specimen.” 

Chloe smacked Beca’s arm and Luisa licked her lips. “Very well, I’ll be happy to send you there. I’ll mail you. Large envelope, cost nothing.” Luisa’s voice dripped with seduction, and really, Beca’s brain screamed at her, _nobody_ should be capable of flirting that well. 

She was saved from an immediate reply by Pieter, who said “Well it would cost more than nothing. But still cheaper than shipping like, a horse, or perhaps an adult moose.” He trailed off as Luisa glared at him for ruining her perfect line. 

Luisa decided that she needed to get things back on track, so she looked down at Beca and grinned. “What do you say, _Beca_? Want to let me tie you up?”

If Luisa’s use of her first name wasn’t enough to fry Beca’s brain (which it was, make no mistake about it), her choice to turn a simple conversation about packaging and shipping into one about bondage certainly was. 

So it really wasn’t her fault, and this was an argument that Beca would be making for years to come, what she did next. Luisa practically dared her to. Right?

“Goddammit.” Beca growled out before closing the distance between herself and Luisa. She grabbed the front of Luisa’s stupid mesh shirt and pulled her down into a bruising kiss, which Luisa returned enthusiastically. 

“Um, Beca?” Chloe watched the scene in front of her with some amusement but mostly frustration. 

“Kommissar?” Pieter’s reaction was the same. 

Beca’s hands took full advantage of the bare skin Luisa’s clothing choice presented her as they gripped Luisa’s waist tightly. Luisa, never one to be passive, reached up and tangled one of her hands in Beca’s hair and pulled, hard. 

As the scene in front of them heated up, Chloe and Pieter shared a nervous glance. When Beca moaned and Luisa’s hands strayed dangerously close to her waistband, Chloe and Pieter decided to leap into action. 

Grabbing their respective teammates, they pulled them apart with some difficulty and started dragging them to opposite sides of the room. Pieter got Luisa to the rest of DSM first, who were watching her in amazement and fear. 

Pieter grabbed Luisa’s face and watched as her dazed expression left and she realized the position she was in. Slapping his hands away, she let out a small laugh and looked across the room to where Beca was now being surrounded by the Bellas but was still putting up quite a fight. 

“I think we should change her name to feisty mouse” Luisa remarked as Beca was enveloped in a bear hug by Amy, which finally made her come back to herself and look embarrassed.

\---

Pieter and Chloe did their best to keep Beca and Luisa apart for the rest of the night, and they managed fairly well until riff off time. Where of course the Bellas and DSM were right next to each other. 

When Pieter started with “She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck,” Chloe grabbed Beca’s arm in preparation. Which was smart, because as soon as Luisa came in with “All night long” and started moving her hips, Beca subconsciously started to move toward her. 

Luisa knew the exact effect she was having, and when she spun around she made sure to point directly at Beca as she sang “Let me see that thong.”

Beca was practically panting with desire, and when the Tonehangers took over the category she breathed a sigh of relief. Until it was the Bellas turn again and Stacie decided it would be fun to dance closer to Luisa. When Stacie sang “Next thing you know, shorty got low, low….” and dropped mere inches from Luisa, Beca was consumed by a level of jealousy she had never felt. 

She knew it was illogical, feeling jealous over someone you had hooked up with once, but she couldn’t help it. She simmered with quiet rage until she had a chance to funnel it into a song in the next category, Country Love. 

As she launched into “I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,” all of her anger poured into the words. She probably should have taken a second to reflect on her song choice, but really at that point she was focused only on putting her emotions into the lyrics and swaying her hips to the beat. 

And if she had a bit more situational awareness she might have seen Luisa’s eyes darken and her body take an involuntary step forward when Beca grabbed the chest of a Tonehanger, but as it was Beca just kept singing. 

In the next category, Luisa motioned for Mina to take the lead because she _really_ needed to get her head on straight before she marched across the room and took Beca in front of everyone. 

Then the face off happened, and the Emily incident happened, and somewhere in the pandemonium that ensued Luisa and Beca managed to slip their guards. 

Crashing into each other in the hallway right outside of the bathroom, they met in a flurry of lips and teeth and nails. Beca slammed Luisa into the wall right next to the bathroom door, but that only lasted a few seconds before Luisa flipped them, which also pushed them through the door and into the bathroom. 

Being a fancy rich person’s bathroom, the stalls were floor to ceiling and provided a bit more privacy than normal. Which, as Luisa broke from the kiss and laughingly shoved Beca into one, she intended to make full use of.

It took Chloe seven minutes to notice Beca’s absence. Raising her hand, she waved all of the Bellas over to her. 

“Alright team, Beca is MIA. Did anyone see anything?”

Most everyone just shrugged and looked around, not having noticed the tiny brunette’s absence until now. Everyone except Stacie, which Chloe zeroed in on. 

“Stacie, what do you know?”

Stacie rolled her eyes at Chloe’s serious tone. “I saw her go into the bathroom. But I’d advise against following her.”

“What? Why?” Chloe looked confused. She had gone to the bathroom with Beca a million times. Stacie just shrugged and said “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

And before anyone could say another word, Chloe was walking across the room toward the bathroom.

Where Beca and Luisa were in a stall together. Also where Beca had her front pressed into the wall of the stall and Luisa’s hand in her pants. 

“Yes. Fuck, Luisa.” Beca moaned breathlessly. 

Luisa nipped at Beca’s neck as she took worked her hand from behind, grinding the heel of her hand into Beca’s clit and alternating between slow and fast thrusts. Beca was getting incredibly close and was just about to say so when the bathroom door burst open and Chloe’s voice called out “Beca, are you in here?”

Beca practically screamed in frustration and moved to disentangle herself from Luisa, but Luisa trapped her and whispered “I’m not stopping” into her ear. Beca’s breath hitched as she called out what she hoped was a normal sounding “Yeah” to Chloe.

“Are you okay?” Chloe sounded concerned, and Beca cursed herself. Apparently her tone of voice was not convincing enough. 

Luisa picked up the pace and sucked on a spot just behind Beca’s ear, which had Beca failing to stifle a squeak. Trying to cover it up, she said “Fine! Totally fine.”

There was silence for a while as Beca tried to stifle moans and gasps with increasing degrees of failure as Luisa drove her back to the edge she had been on when Chloe barged in.

“Oh my god.” Chloe’s voice was not in a tone that Beca liked, but as Luisa returned to whispering in her ear she found herself thoroughly unable to think. 

“Oh my god. Are you-- is she-- are you having sex right now!?!”

Beca couldn’t even muster a reply and instead moaned as Luisa snaked her other arm around and slipped it under Beca’s shirt. 

“Oh my god you are!!” 

Beca was vaguely aware of the sound of the door opening and Chloe calling out “Bellas! Assemble!”

The sounds of people running into the bathroom grew and Luisa breathed out a quiet “This is your window, tiny maus. If you wait any longer I’m afraid your friends will certainly hear your _impressive_ ” Luisa gently bit Beca’s ear “vocal range.”

Beca barely registered the words Luisa said since she was far too focused on the way in which Luisa said them, but the feeling of Luisa’s teeth on her ear and breath on her neck was enough to drive her crazy. “Luisa, fuck! Harder!”

Luisa laughed and processed that the Bellas were still making quite a bit of noise as they all slammed the door and asked Chloe what was going on before grunting in Beca’s ear “With pleasure.”

She then roughly grabbed Beca’s breast and tweaked her nipple as she slammed her full weight into her hand. Beca ground down against her hand with every thrust, and in short order she was barrelling over the edge. 

“Fuck!” she cried out, not caring who was listening.

As Luisa brought her down with gentle kisses and slow thrusts, Beca once again became aware of her surroundings. Well, she mostly became aware of the dead silence outside of the stall. 

“Holy shit that was hot.” Stacie’s voice was the first to break the silence. 

“Got that right.” Cynthia Rose voiced her agreement. 

As the other Bellas all started talking, Luisa slipped her hands out of Beca’s clothes and turned her around so her back was against the wall. “I think your friends approve of our performance.”

And Beca tried to glare at her, she really did, but Luisa’s self satisfied smirk and smeared lipstick made every angry thought Beca had leave her head. Of course, she couldn’t let Luisa know that. “I hate you.” 

Luisa fake pouted before suddenly leaning down and capturing Beca’s lips with her own. She stopped it after a few long seconds and Beca whined at the lack of contact. “Come on feisty maus, that doesn’t sound like someone who hates me.”

“Feisty mouse?” Beca smirked up at Luisa. 

“Ja. I think it’s fitting, no?”

Beca just shook her head in exasperation and tugged Luisa back down into a kiss. Which quickly started to heat up. 

“No no no! Beca Mitchell you get out of that stall right now!”

Chloe’s voice cut through Beca and Luisa’s haze and Luisa laughed. “I think your friends want you back, liebling.” 

Beca pouted. “Fine. But this isn’t finished.”

“I certainly hope not.” Luisa gave Beca one final peck before moving away from her and toward the stall door. 

She glanced over her shoulder at Beca, who was redoing her belt, and unlocked and threw open the door. Luisa’s smirking face was met by the angry face of Chloe and the mixed emotions of the rest of the Bellas. 

“Bellas, fancy meeting you here.”

Luisa attractively leaned against the door jam of the stall and wiped a bit of smeared lipstick from the corner of her mouth. 

Chloe glared at her and said “You!” in an accusatory tone of voice. 

“Ja, me. I’m afraid I can’t keep my hands to myself around your tiny captain.”

Luisa looked over her shoulder at Beca, who had mussed hair, hickeys on her neck, and equally smudged lipstick. “Call me, ja?”

Beca nodded and said “Of course, you fucking goddess.”

Laughing, Luisa smirked seductively at Beca. “Fucking goddess… as in goddess of fucking? I can, how do the American kids say? Get to the rear of that?” And with that she blew Beca a kiss and stalked toward the exit.

Chloe called out “It’s ‘get behind that.’ Stupid German.” Luisa just kept laughing and left the bathroom, leaving Beca once again to the mercy of the Bellas.

“Beca, I’m proud of you coming out and everything, but you have _got_ to stop boning the competition.” Chloe put her hands on her hips and glared at Beca.

Beca just held out her hands in a helpless gesture and shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Cynthia Rose and said “Back me up dude. You know I can’t resist her.”

“Yeah. Come on Chloe, give a gay a break. The Kommissar is like pure sex appeal.” Cynthia Rose chimed in at Beca’s defense and Beca gave her a grateful look. “It’s a wonder she didn’t jump her on the floor.”

Chloe snorted and said “It wasn’t for lack of trying,” but she thankfully dropped the subject and motioned for Beca to follow them out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment, let me know what you think.
> 
> Next up is Copenhagen.


	3. Copenhagen

_Luisa: I see you’re in Copenhagen. Care to join me for the night?_

Beca read Luisa’s text only an hour after the Bellas landed in Copenhagen, and she was equal parts excited and confused. Excited because _obviously_ she was going to go, and confused because she hadn’t told Luisa she had arrived in the city.

_How the hell did you know I’m in Copenhagen? Stalking me? (;_

_Luisa: Haha, not exactly. Did you forget about your snap story?_

Oh yeah. Beca had actually forgotten about her snap story. Well, blocked it from her memory may be a more accurate statement seeing as how Amy stole her phone and posted quite a few… interesting… pictures and videos. 

_Luisa: So what do you say tiny maus? 9 o’clock at my place?_

_I’m sure I can get away. Address?_

It turned out that “getting away” was a bit more involved than Beca had originally thought. 

Around 8:30 she mentioned that she was going to go out for a bit, and immediately half of the Bellas volunteered themselves to go with her. She said she changed her mind and sat back on the bed. 

At 8:40 she said she was going to get ice from down the hall, and Chloe looked at her with suspicion and said “I’ll come with you” in an overly sweet tone of voice. Three minutes later, Beca had a bucket of ice with no use and still no plan. 

Finally, at 8:50, Beca pulled out all the stops. She texted Amy from across the room: _I’m calling in that favor. I’m supposed to be at Luisa’s place in 10 min. but Chloe won’t take her eyes off of me. Cause a distraction, let me slip out. Give me five minutes min to clear the hotel._

Amy’s phone pinged across the room and Beca watched with bated breath as she read the message. Then Amy quickly typed and Beca got a response. _Get the girl. i got red._

Amy walked into the kitchenette, and sixty seconds later she somehow walked out with a torch, and not in the British sense of the word. No, Amy walked out with a full fledged flaming torch. 

“Alright Bellas. Time for the great Australian classic-- Jelly Wrestling Olympics! I will begin the ceremonial torch run.”

As Amy ran around the room holding the open flame far too close to blankets and curtains and people, everyone ran to stop her. Allowing Beca to slip out of the door unnoticed and sprint to the elevator. 

Five minutes later, Beca was two blocks away and standing outside of Luisa’s building, which was not a hotel but an apartment. A very nice apartment if the doorman who held the door open for her was any indication. 

Beca walked across the ridiculously fancy lobby and boarded an elevator. On her way up to Luisa’s floor she pulled out her phone to see if the flood had already started. It had. 

_Amy: Jig is up. red is on the hunt._

_Chloe: BECA MITCHELL YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW_

_Chloe: I DON’T CARE HOW HOT SHE IS. WE ARE PERFORMING IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS ON THE WROLD STAGE_

Beca cringed. Chloe was normally a very careful texter, so the typo was more telling of her anger than anything else. 

_Chloe: BECA I’M NOT GOING TO STOP TEXTING YOU_

_Chloe: OR TAKE OFF CAPS LOCK_

_Chloe: YOU HAVE YOUR READ RECEIPTS ON I KNOW YOU’RE LOOKING AT THIS_

_Chloe: I’M GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT HOTEL DSM IS AT AND DRAG YOU OUT OF THERE_

_Stacey: Don’t worry Captain, I won’t let Chloe stop you from boning the blonde._

The elevator reached the top floor and Beca hastily turned off her phone and put it away before any more texts rolled in. Looking around, she was met with a surprising sight. There was only one door, and it was directly across from the elevator. No hallway, no flickering lights or ice machines, just a door. 

Beca rapped the door three times and waited all of five seconds before it opened. Luisa was standing in that infuriatingly attractive robe, and suddenly all questions Beca had about the building and strange set up were flung from her mind. 

“Beca.”

Luisa didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Beca pushed her inside and kicked the door shut behind her. “I told you how I feel about that robe.”

Luisa hummed in appreciation as Beca’s eyes raked her up and down, practically drinking her in. “Ah yes. German goddess, was it?” 

“Aphrodite is turning over in her grave.”

“I was under the impression that she was immortal. No?”

“But is a god without a base of worship still a god?” Beca shook her head and took off her shirt. “You know what? Less talking, more fucking.”

“That is a proposition I can get behind.” Beca barely had time to register Luisa’s correct use of the phrase or the hugeness of the apartment before Luisa was kissing her soundly. 

Opening her mouth immediately, Beca sighed internally as Luisa’s tongue met hers. She had missed this. 

Luisa walked her back until her back was against the front door, never breaking the kiss. Beca caught Luisa’s lower lip with her teeth and tugged, drawing a delicious moan from the blonde. 

Suddenly, and neither party was entirely sure whose idea it had been, Beca’s legs were wrapped around Luisa’s waist and Luisa’s hands were resting under Beca’s thighs. Breaking the kiss, Luisa grinned at Beca, panting slightly. “Would you prefer I fuck you against this door or in my bed?”

“Mmm. Bed, but I’m not sure I can make it.”

Luisa laughed. “Hold on tight.” And then, without further warning, Luisa lifted Beca off of the wall and effortlessly started walking toward her room. Beca was a little too high up for Luisa to kiss her, so Luisa settled for attacking her neck.

The walk only lasted about ten seconds, but to Beca it felt like an eternity. She hadn’t even made it halfway when she dug her heels into Luisa’s back and pulled herself closer, desperate for some kind of friction. Almost of their own accord, Beca’s hips started rolling against Luisa’s stomach, causing Luisa to groan out a short “Keep that up and I might not make it to the bed either.”

But Beca didn’t stop, and neither did Luisa, and soon they were tumbling onto Luisa’s bed. Luisa stood up and unbuttoned Beca’s pants, pulling them off in one swift motion. When she was about to undo the tie on her robe though, she was surprised by Beca’s hands on her, halting her movement. 

“Let me.” 

Beca slowly, reverently, undid the tie and parted the robe. Looking at Luisa in awe, Beca leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each inch of pale skin that was revealed. She pushed the robe off of Luisa’s shoulders and allowed it to pool on the ground before she leaned up and caught one of Luisa’s nipples in her mouth.

Luisa instinctually gripped the back of Beca’s head and pulled her closer, loving the way her tongue felt but also needing more pressure. “Beca.” Beca hummed in response and moved to kiss down Luisa’s stomach, causing her to take a labored breath. “Teeth, Beca,” she took another breath, “Use them.”

In one move Beca had them flipped and she shoved Luisa back onto the bed, motioning for her to scoot further on. She then bent her head back to her previous task, being sure to utilize her teeth much more than before. Beca bit and sucked every perfect inch of skin that Luisa had, listening to Luisa’s breaths and comments to regulate her pressure. 

Moving further down, Beca pressed kisses and bites to Luisa’s inner thighs but held off on moving to where she needed her most. After a few moments of that, Luisa let out a frustrated groan. “Mein gott, Beca.”

Beca laughed, because she really didn’t need a translation for that, and decided to take pity on Luisa and dive right in. Remembering Luisa’s instructions from their first time together, because one thing Luisa was not scared of was speaking up in bed, Beca got to work.

She put two fingers inside Luisa and started an easy pace in and out, and moved her mouth to her clit, where she made hard and tight circles. Beca switched up her tactics a few times, listening to Luisa each time, and after a few minutes Luisa was clamping her legs around Beca’s head and shouting at the top of her lungs. Beca wrapped her other arm around Luisa’s hips to hold them down as Luisa bucked and rode out her orgasm, and when her movements were significantly less, Beca wiggled her way out of Luisa’s leg trap and crawled up her body.

Luisa lay still, catching her breath, so Beca nuzzled her neck and curled up on her chest. “As always, tiny maus, you are incredible.”

Beca merely hummed at the praise and looked around the room and out into the apartment through the door. “Why is your apartment so big? And why aren’t you in a hotel with the rest of DSM?”

“My family is extraordinarily wealthy. We have properties just about everywhere.”

“Damn. Just when I thought you couldn’t get any hotter you drop the ‘Oh, and I’m super rich’ bomb. Not fair.”

Luisa laughed and brought an arm up to rub circles on Beca’s back and shoulder. “I have many advantages, yes, my family name included. It isn’t always a good thing though.”

Beca cast a pointed glance around the room and raised an eyebrow to herself. “This isn’t good?”

“It’s not the wealth, it’s that when people know who I am all they see is my family name, you know? My entire life has been people trying to take advantage of me for my money and my connections. This,” Luisa patted Beca’s arm, “is extremely rare for me.”

“Huh. That does actually sound kind of shitty.”

“Indeed. It’s the reason I only go by the Kommissar publicly. DSM is one of the few things I do truly for myself, simply because I love doing it, and I don’t want anyone thinking that I didn’t earn my position. That I didn’t work my ass off every day to take lead of DSM and build it into the dynasty it is.”

Luisa’s voice had gotten very passionate by the end of her statement and Beca was shocked by it. “You… You really love DSM, don’t you?”

Luisa nodded. “Do you not love the Bellas just as much?”

“The Bellas are my life, my sisters. I didn’t even want to join during my freshman year, but through some good old fashioned coercion I found myself a part of the group, and by the end of the year you couldn’t have paid me to leave. It’s not just performing for us, it’s family. The Bellas have existed for generations, and now…” Beca sighed sadly. “Now all of that could end.”

Luisa shifted into a sitting position and moved so she could see Beca’s face. “What do you mean?”

If Luisa hadn’t moved so Beca could see her face she would have been angry, but looking into Luisa’s open gaze showed her that Luisa genuinely didn’t know. “Oh. You don’t- You don’t know. Okay. Wow.”

Taking a second to compose herself, and wonder how the hell this had never come up in conversation, Beca decided to be truthful. “The Amy flashing incident didn’t just lose us our national tour, it lost us our entire organization. The Bellas weren’t allowed to recruit or seek out performances this year, and if we don’t win worlds tomorrow then we’re done forever.”

“I…” Luisa’s brow furrowed and she looked truly pain stricken. “I had no idea, Beca. We knew you lost the tour, obviously, since they gave it to us, but nobody told us that you would lose the Bellas. That is terrible, I’m so sorry.” 

“Oh my god, could you get any more perfect?” Beca blinked, not realizing she spoke out loud at first, and then shook her head once. “Sorry, that just slipped out. You’re right, it is terrible, but we’ve tried to keep our heads up. We have a good set tomorrow and, well, all we can do is hope for the best.”

Luisa nodded and looked thoughtful, which gave Beca a thought of her own. “If you’re thinking about going easy on us, don’t you dare.”

Luisa let out a small laugh and patted Beca’s arm reassuringly. “Not to worry, tiny maus. I’m not going to lie and say the thought didn’t just cross my mind, but I have this thing where I am physically incapable of giving anything other than my all. Since I was a kid, really. It can actually be a bit damaging sometimes-- I lost a few friendships because I destroyed them in everything. And not just as a child. Adults can be just as petty when you beat them.”

If Beca didn’t know any better she would say that Luisa was rambling. Just in case, she decided to have pity on her anyway. “Good. And yes, I am thoroughly acquainted with your inability to give anything other than your best effort.” She winked at Luisa for good measure, loving the way Luisa’s pupils dilated a bit in response. 

“Is that so?” Luisa arched an eyebrow and stared down at Beca. 

“Of course. Though…” Beca’s smirk was mischievous, “I could always stand for a refresher.”

“I think I can arrange that.”

In just ten minutes Luisa had reduced Beca to a boneless pile on the bed, and she was pleasantly surprised when Beca immediately pulled her down for a kiss. “I want you to sit on my face. I’d move you there myself but I’m pretty sure you broke me.”

Luisa let out a loud peel of laughter at that and dutifully climbed up Beca’s body until she had one knee on either side of her head. Luisa had gotten so worked up from turning Beca into a quivering mess that it took less than three minutes riding Beca’s face for her to climax. Hard. 

She slammed the headboard, probably denting her wall-- not at all on her list of concerns in that moment-- and slid off Beca’s face to fall into an equally boneless heap. “I have told you that I enjoy your mouth, yes?”

“You might’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

“Mmm, good. I would hate for a talent like that to go unpraised.”

They lapsed into silence for a minute as they each caught their breath and came back to reality. 

“What happens to DSM if you lose tomorrow? Haven’t you guys been top of the world for a while now?”

“Ja, seven years.” Luisa paused as though considering what to say. “DSM will continue to exist and function as it has for years. I imagine Pieter will amp up training if we lose tomorrow though.” 

“Wait, Pieter will amp up training? Do you not train them?”

“I… This will be my last performance with DSM. Pieter will be taking over officially after Worlds tomorrow.”

“Wait, what?!” Beca shot up in bed and looked down at Luisa. “You’re retiring from DSM? Dude why?”

Luisa sighed and looked up at Beca, deciding to stay laying down. “I’ve led DSM for a decade now, Beca. I’ve given them my all, and they will always be my family, but… it’s time, you know? I’m in my 30s, and it’s time for me to actually get started with my life. I know I can’t perform with DSM forever.”

“I’ll be taking over the New York branch of my family’s company for the next few years, and then we’ll see where life takes me. I’ll still perform, of course, just not professionally or as part of a group. Maybe I can get back into making my own music. That’s what started it all anyway.”

Beca nodded and laid back down, curling into Luisa’s side. “That actually makes a lot of sense. I’m graduating this year, so whether or not the Bellas survive tomorrow I won’t be performing with them or living with them anymore. And I haven’t told the girls yet, but I actually got a job with a record label in New York.”

“Oh? Congratulations.” Luisa hugged Beca to her and kissed her hair. 

“Yeah… I was thinking, since you said you’re moving to New York, and I’ll be in New York, since we’ll both be in New York, that maybe we should, that we could-- oh, fuck it. Luisa, will you go on a date with me?”

Amused by Beca’s ramblings, Luisa brought her other arm around to properly hug Beca. “Nothing would make me happier, liebling.” She thought for a minute before adding, “We did go about things backwards though, no?”

Internally cheering at successfully asking out Luisa, Beca’s mind took a second to catch up. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I was under the impression that dates typically came before sex. As you can see,” Luisa gestured down their naked bodies, “we seem to have done the second step first. Repeatedly.” 

Beca laughed. “Yeah I guess you’re right, we did go about things a bit backwards. I don’t regret it though.”

“Nor do I, maus.”

“Hey, do you want to make tomorrow a bit more fun?”

“Depends on what you had in mind.”

Grinning, Beca said “Loser walks across the stage to kiss the winner in front of everyone. Teams, crowd, cameras, everyone.”

“Seeing as how I’m fairly certain that would have been happening anyway, I accept your terms.”

\---

The Bellas were the final group to perform, so after them the judges were allowed ten minutes to finish scoring. The top three teams were invited onto the stage, but not told what place they were, while the other teams joined the audience.

The Bellas were stationed stage left with Beca in front, Pentatonix was center stage with Scott in front, and DSM was stage right with Luisa in front. Luisa and Beca weren’t looking at each other, both too nervous to do anything but stare straight ahead in anticipation. 

“In third place… Pentatonix, our Canadian team!”

The crowd cheered and the Bellas clapped politely, but then silence swept across the field. “In second place… Das Sound Machine, our German group!”

“Which means,” the announcer hastily continued before the noise reached too high a level, “that the Barden University Bellas are the new world champions!”

The crowd exploded, and Beca allowed herself a moment to shout in joy and hug her teammates. “We did it!” Chloe screeched in her ear, and Beca could only beam back. 

Amy caught Beca’s gaze and gestured over Beca’s shoulder. “Hot blonde, six o’clock.”

Beca whipped around and the Bellas all fell away from her, because sure enough Luisa was marching across the stage toward Beca. Her face was still in her Kommissar mask, but Beca could see the smile she was trying to hide. Beca took a few steps toward center stage and waited.

As soon as Luisa reached Beca, without any hesitation, she leaned down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. They kissed for a solid ten seconds before Luisa broke them apart and rested her forehead against Beca’s.

“Do you hear that, Beca? They cheer… for us.”

With those words Beca’s senses returned and she became aware of the deafening cheering from the crowd and the amount of camera flashes. “I feel like a celebrity.”

Luisa hummed and kissed Beca one more time, this time putting an arm around her waist and pulling her so their bodies were flush. 

“I look forward to our date, little maus.”

Beca dropped off of her tiptoes and smirked up at Luisa. “Mind if we go about this backwards again first?”

Luisa threw her head back and let out a laugh, startling everyone who had only ever seen her as the Kommissar. “Not at all.”

With that, Luisa took Beca’s hand and started dragging her off stage left, which meant that they had to pass through the Bellas. The Bellas all stepped aside with knowing smirks and waved them through, even Chloe. 

“I’ll bring her back later.” Luisa spoke directly to Chloe, having learned by now that she was the one to address. 

“You know what?” Chloe smiled at them both and winked. “Take your time.”


	4. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.

“Beca, calm down.” Amy’s tone of voice was similar to that of someone trying to calm a wild animal, and given the situation she was currently in it made sense.

Beca was laying in the middle of her bed surrounded by what looked like the entire contents of her closet. She was staring at the ceiling in dismay, but at Amy’s words she suddenly shot up and let out a frustrated groan. 

“She’s picking me up in an hour Amy I can’t be calm!” Beca grabbed a random shirt and threw it across the room, where it hit the mirror with a small thump and slid to the floor. 

Amy approached the bed slowly, trying not to make any sudden moves. “Beca, listen to me. You’ve seen each other naked. There really isn’t any reason for you to be freaking out right now.”

“But we’ve never really _talked_. What if she doesn’t like me? What if she says this was all a mistake? Oh my god why did I ask her out? She’s so out of my league. I don’t even--”

_Slap_

Beca’s downward spiral was effectively stopped by a quick slap from Amy. Beca, too shocked to do anything other than hold her cheek and look at Amy with her mouth hanging open, very clearly heard what Amy said next.

“Beca Mitchell. You are a lot of things-- oddly small, funny in a dad joke kind of way, clumsy, beautiful… for an American-- but one thing you are not is a coward.”

“Are you sure?” Beca sat on her bed and looked at Amy with hopeful eyes, choosing to ignore the half insults in favor of seeking reassurance. 

“Yes I’m bloody sure!” Narrowing her eyes, Amy smiled in a self satisfied way that made Beca nervous. “Why? Do you need some of my confidence?”

“No!”

“No? I think you do. Here, I’ll go straight to the good stuff.” Amy wiped her butt with her hand and then pushed it toward Beca, who was scrambling back on the bed in an effort to avoid Amy’s butt confidence.

Unfortunately for her, she hit the headboard and Amy grabbed her in a bear hug there was no escape from. “I will stay here for as long as it takes for you to remember that you’re Beca fucking Mitchell and that you can take a hot blonde on a date.” As she spoke, Amy lifted her arm up and tried to shove Beca’s face in her pit.

“Stop it!” Beca tried to squirm away to no avail. “Fine! I’m confident!”

“Are you sure? You really need to mean it.”

Beca took a deep breath, as deep a breath as she could take with Amy laying on top of her anyway, and nodded her head. “I’m sure. I’ve got this.”

\---

“Pieter I don’t know if I can do this.” Luisa was pacing her bedroom and talking to her phone, which was on speaker and sitting on her desk. 

“What is this? The mighty Kommissar has become a heated mess? I never thought I would see the day.”

Pieter’s tone was light and joking, but his words made Luisa sag her shoulders in defeat and lean heavily against the edge of her bed. “I know, I’m pathetic. She wants confident me, mysterious me… not lives alone with a cat and can’t figure out what to wear on a date me.”

Sensing the abrupt change of tone, Pieter’s voice became serious-- an extraordinarily rare occurrence in and of itself. 

“Luisa… You’ve been talking about this girl since backstage at the car show. She’s seen you as Luisa and as the Kommissar, and if the abundance of hickeys and scratch marks I’ve seen on you are any indication, then I think it’s fair to say she likes both.”

Luisa dropped her head to her hands and heaved a dramatic sigh. “But that was just sex, Pieter. I understand sex, I’m good at sex, but emotion is another baseball stadium.”

Now it was Pieter’s turn to make the dramatic sigh. “You are a seven time international a cappella champion. You speak eight languages. You are in charge of a billion dollar branch of your family’s corporation. You are good at everything you set your mind to, and if you set your mind to being good at emotion you will be too.”

“But what if--”

“No, Luisa. You need to grow up and get your head out of your anus. You like this tiny Bella-- yes, _emotionally_ \-- and you are going to take her on a fantastic date. Do you understand me?”

Luisa mumbled something unintelligible. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Yes I understand you! Asshole.” 

“Proudly. Now, put me on video chat. We’re going over your outfit.”

\---

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Three sharp raps on Beca’s door was all it took for her recently calmed heart to once again beat overtime. She walked over to the door-- which totally took more than two seconds because of course she wasn’t standing five feet away from it waiting-- and pulled it open before she lost her nerve.

And holy hell was she glad she did.

Luisa was dressed in high waisted black dress pants and a white button down shirt that was tucked in and cuffed at the sleeves. Her hair was down, which framed her face in a softness that Beca found both adorable and remarkably attractive. And, because Beca apparently wasn’t short enough already, she was wearing a pair of black heels.

Of course, Luisa had no idea Beca was drooling over her because she was too busy doing the same thing over Beca.

Letting Amy make your wardrobe decisions wasn’t always the best choice, but this time she hit the nail on the head. Beca was wearing a _tight_ black dress and a leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a simple but elegant braided bun. And, because Beca may or may not have been very subconsciously turned on by their height difference, she was wearing a pair of black flats.

After a length of time that was impossible to determine, Luisa broke first and cleared her throat. “You look absolutely incredible, tiny maus.”

Gulping, Beca tore her eyes away from Luisa’s body and used stepping out and locking her door as an excuse to get her bearings back. Turning to look Luisa directly in the eyes a second later, Beca gave her a genuine smile. “And, as always, you put goddesses to shame.”

Luisa held out her elbow and Beca slipped her hand into it without a second thought, allowing herself to be guided out of her building and the short distance to the parking lot. The walk was largely silent until they got to Luisa’s car. 

“Holy shit.” Beca raised both eyebrows and looked at the car in shock.

“Is something wrong? Should I have gotten a driver? I’m sorry, I just thought it would be nice if I drove you myself so I took one of my cars.” Luisa started rambling, not sure how to take Beca’s frozen state, but she was blissfully cut off by Beca raising her hand in a silencing motion.

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just… wow. I don’t think I actually comprehended how rich you were.” 

Beca’s shock was understandable, because in front of her sat an Aston Martin One-77. 

“Oh.” Luisa’s face was relieved. “My grandfather got this car for me on my 25th birthday. I’m rather fond of it, especially since he died last year.” 

As Luisa spoke, she held open Beca’s door before walking around to the other side and climbing in. “Were you two close? You and your grandfather?”

“Ja. He’s the one who convinced my father to allow me to pursue music.” Luisa turned on the car and slowly backed out of the spot and drove to the street. Beca didn’t know a lot about cars, but she did know that she was sitting in an immensely powerful beast and the thought made her shiver.

“He seems like he was a good man.” 

Luisa revved the engine, causing vibrations to ripple through the car, and smirked when Beca squirmed in her seat. “You know, tiny maus, I think I’m going to take you to the track some time.”

“The track?” Beca was confused. 

“The racing track. My family owns a private one upstate. You haven’t really experienced this car until you’ve topped 200 in her.”

Beca gulped. “200, as in 200 miles per hour?”

“Ja. It will be fun, maus. I can really take you for a ride.” Luisa’s last words were dripping with double meaning, and Beca shifted in the seat so her thighs were pressed firmly together and her legs were crossed at the ankle. “I… would like that.”

They pulled up to the restaurant after a few more minutes of easy conversation, both of their nerves and fears somewhat settled. Luisa stepped out of the car and handed the key to the valet with a deadly glare of warning before hurrying around to help Beca to her feet. Of course, Beca was still frozen in her seat because she had just seem an extremely tall and attractive German blonde climb out of a straight up James Bond car, and to top it all off Beca noticed she was wearing red bottoms. Not fair. 

Shaking herself out of it when Luisa held out her hand to her, Beca graciously accepted and climbed to her feet. They walked inside to the podium and the woman manning it looked at Luisa critically. “Reservation?”

“Nein.”

“I’m sorry, but if you don’t have a reservation I can’t seat you.” She didn’t actually sound that sorry. Beca gave her the benefit of the doubt, thinking maybe she had just had a bad night, but Luisa smirked.

“I am Luisa von Quandt. I have a standing reservation for whenever I wish.” 

“I’m sorry, but that isn’t something we do. If you have an issue I’d be happy to go get a manager for you.”

“Do that.” Luisa sounded amused, and turned to look at Beca when the hostess walked away. “I could have called ahead, but I do enjoy startling the new hires.”

Beca smacked her arm but asked “How do you have a standing reservation anyway? Isn’t this place, like, super fancy?”

“Simple. I own it.” 

Beca was saved from actually swooning when the hostess came back with a woman in a crisp black suit and tie. When she saw Luisa she smiled and rushed forward.

“Fraulein von Quandt, lovely to see you! Please forgive Ms. Helms, this is only her third day.”

Luisa let out a laugh and pulled Beca into her side. “Not a problem at all, Ronja. I would like to introduce you to my date for the evening, Beca Mitchell.”

Ronja stepped forward and shook Beca’s hand firmly. “Pleasure to meet you, Fraulein Mitchell. Any associate of Fraulein von Quandt’s is more than welcome here.”

“Except Pieter?” Luisa threw it in light heartedly as they began to follow Ronja to their table. 

“Except Pieter,” Ronja nodded in agreement. “I was unaware one human could cause so much destruction and disruption in one night.”

Beca made a mental note to ask Luisa about that later.

“Is this acceptable? The back room is being rented out to a Bar Mitzvah party at the moment.” The spot that Ronja led them to was a corner booth tucked away from the hubbub of the main restaurant. It was lit by candlelight, and while still visible to the rest of the patrons, was not overly obvious. 

Luisa looked at Beca for her opinion, and Beca nodded once. “This is perfect, thank you Ronja. And I know you’re busy, so please just send over a waiter to take our orders, you don’t need to do that personally.”

“As you wish. Enjoy your evening Fraulein von Quandt, Fraulein Mitchell.” Ronja gave them each a small bow before walking toward the back. Luisa gestured for Beca to slide in first, and Beca shrugged off her jacket before complying. 

Luisa barely managed not to choke when Beca turned to slide into the booth, but only barely. Beca’s dress had black lace sleeves and an open back that had previously been covered by her jacket, and suddenly seeing the amount of exposed skin on Beca had Luisa’s mouth watering. 

Luisa shook herself and slid in after Beca, stopping when their knees were touching. She crossed one leg over the other and turned to look at Beca, resting a hand on Beca’s knee while she did it.

Beca flushed a bit and decided to start talking if only so she didn’t jump Luisa in the middle of a public restaurant. “So your family really owns this place?”

“My family? No. I funded the development of this place a few years ago with personal funds. It’s all mine.”

“Why’d you decide to open a restaurant though? Isn’t that a super finicky business?”

Luisa chuckled. “You sound like my father when I told him of this acquisition, and neither of you are wrong. My favorite restaurant before this one was Marcello’s, but then their owner did a few things I really didn’t agree with, so I decided to open a better one.”

“What did he do? If you don’t mind my asking.” This was new-- this learning about Luisa’s past and interests outside of music-- and Beca thought it was nice. 

“Not at all, you may ask me anything maus. He fired his top chef because he discovered she is transgender. Made a big fuss about his restaurant not being ‘like that.’ A few of the upper management quit in protest, but he replaced them fairly quickly. So here I was, with a mountain of money and no favorite restaurant because I refuse to deal with such vile bigotry. And there were Chef Karen, Ronja, and several others with a mountain of skill and no jobs because their boss was terrible. I did the only logical thing-- opened my own restaurant. Which is now four times as successful as Marcello’s, I might add.”

“You have not stopped amazing me since the second I saw you, you know that?” Beca had turned further to face Luisa, causing Luisa’s hand to slide further up her leg. “Seriously. You threw money into what everyone says is a stupid investment because you couldn’t stand to see someone unjustly treated.”

Luisa shrugged. “It was an easy choice. Why have money if I don’t use it to help people?”

Then the waiter walked up and Beca panicked, realizing she hadn’t even looked at the menu yet. She frantically opened it and started skimming, but Luisa stopped her with a hand on her arm. 

“Good evening, ladies. Can I start you with something to drink?”

Luisa handed him their menus and smiled. “We will have two glasses of water and one bottle of your most expensive champagne to drink. For food I will have the LVQ special, and Fraulein Mitchell will have the full gourmet macaroni and cheese.”

The server apologetically said “My apologies, ma’am, but I am unfamiliar with the LVQ special.”

Waving a hand at him dismissively, Luisa said “Not to worry, the chef will know.”

“Of course. Two waters, our best champagne, an LVQ special, and the full gourmet macaroni and cheese. Will that be all for you this evening?”

“For now.” Luisa had shifted her focus back to Beca, squeezing her thigh and smiling when Beca’s breath hitched.

“Please let me know if you need anything in the meantime.” Their server bowed and walked away.

“What’s the LVQ special? Also, mac and cheese in a place like this?” Beca arched an eyebrow at Luisa, causing the latter to laugh. 

“The Luisa von Quandt special. Chef Karen and I were up quite late one night after working on the plans for this place and we got a bit drunk and… fun, if you will. She made me breakfast for dinner and proclaimed it the Luisa von Quandt special.” 

“Were you two…” Beca trailed off, unsure. 

“Sexually involved?” Luisa laughed at Beca’s awkwardness. “For a time, yes. Does that bother you?”

Beca opened her mouth immediately to answer in the negative, but then she closed it and took a second to reflect. Did it bother her knowing that Luisa had a sexual history? “I honestly don’t know. I mean, obviously I have no claim on you and your past is your past, but hearing about it makes me…” Beca considered her words “insecure, I suppose.”

“Maus, you have absolutely no reason to feel insecure.” Luisa raked her eyes down Beca’s form and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “You are absolutely exquisite, and I will thoroughly enjoy reminding you of it for years to come.”

Turning her face, Beca caught Luisa’s lips with her own in a heavy kiss. The two women kissed for a minute and were so lost in each other that they missed the waiter place their drinks on the table. He had time to pour them both a glass of champagne, place the bottle in its bucket, and leave the table before they broke apart for air. 

“Years to come?” Beca recalled Luisa’s words and looked her directly in the eye. 

“Did I say that?” Luisa’s eyes widened and she ran her hand nervously through her hair. “Of course it is far too premature to be making a statement like that, I just… can’t help but imagine a future with you, Beca.”

Beca groaned and cast Luisa a disbelieving look. “Again, _how_ is someone as perfect as you?”

Tangling their fingers together, Luisa laughed. Beca took a second to reflect on the sound and realized that she was one of the few people who got to hear it-- the mighty Kommissar relaxing and enjoying herself. 

“I am far from perfect, liebling, but thank you.” She ran her thumb in circles on the back of Beca’s hand. “Oh! You also asked about the macaroni and cheese, ja?”

“Ja. I mean, yes.” Kicking herself for inadvertently imitating Luisa’s German, Beca hung her head. Luisa merely let out a small chuckle and continued.

“Macaroni and cheese may not be the most traditional high class food, but Karen’s recipe is truly remarkable. And besides, I know how frequently you eat those plastic tubs of fake cheese and thought you should experience true macaroni and cheese for once in your life.”

Beca gasped and placed her hand over her chest in mock offense. “How dare you insult the name of Easy Mac!?”

The women slipped into easy conversation, sipping on champagne and watching the rest of the restaurant. Luisa named various important people around the room, from the mayor of the city to the host of some popular reality television show. 

In any other situation, with any other person, Beca would have felt overwhelmed and outclassed. With Luisa, though, it all felt as natural as slurping ramen in her living room with some friends. Luisa was attentive and caring and as she spoke more about herself, Beca realized, a truly beautiful person. 

Among other things, Beca learned that Luisa met Pieter in college when she beat him in a talent showcase and he asked her out after. “He asked me on a date because, and I quote, ‘you are intimidating and sexy, like myself, and together we can conquer the world, ja?’” Luisa shook her head in fondness at the memory. “Naturally I replied that I am quite gay, to which he said ‘and you are attracted to women, another thing we have in common! The gods have blessed this union.’ I kindly reminded him once again that I am gay and said that I had no interest being in any sort of union with him.”

Beca raised her eyebrow and Luisa ceded with a sigh. “Fine, I thoroughly insulted him and threatened him to stay away from me. He wouldn’t give though, saying that he knew we were meant to be together, if only as siblings. After a few weeks I finally gave in and agreed to do a collaboration with him. It went amazingly and we have worked together from that day on. Pieter is my best friend on this planet, even if he is incapable of rational and normal behavior.”

“What about you, maus? Tell me about you.”

And Beca did, surprising even herself with the ease with which she told personal things to Luisa. She talked about her parents divorce and how she found solace in her music during that time. She talked about how she mainly wanted to work as a producer but that she didn’t want to abandon her own music in the process. And, of course, she talked about the Bellas.

“The story about how I joined the Bellas is actually pretty interesting. I never wanted to go to college-- I wanted to go straight to LA and start trying to break into the business-- but my dad forced me. He made a deal with me though that if I got involved with one group and actually tried in it that after my freshman year he would help me move to LA if I still wanted to.”

“Aubrey, the captain before me, and Chloe had approached me at the activities fair but I thought they were batshit crazy so I said no. I was totally right about the crazy thing, because not long after that Chloe walked in on me in the shower.”

“What?” Luisa really hadn’t been expecting the story to take that turn and Beca laughed loudly. 

“Yeah. I was singing Titanium and she heard me from a few stalls over and decided that naked and wet was the correct state for her to try and recruit me to the Bellas. Chloe is… confident in her body, to put it lightly. And she absolutely should be.”

Luisa growled a bit and suddenly understood Beca’s insecurity comment from earlier. Beca noticed her reaction and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips. “You’re better, obviously.”

“But anyway, I was still kind of resistant to the idea but decided in the end that my dad’s offer was too good to pass up. I auditioned with the Cups song since I hadn’t realized there was a set audition song, and I became a Bella.”

Beca told a few more stories about her first year with the Bellas, realizing as she told it that there were maybe a few too many puke stories for it to be restaurant appropriate, but Luisa didn’t seem to mind. Finally their waiter arrived with their food and set the plates down. 

Luisa’s plate, the LVQ special, was sweet potato hash browns, two eggs over easy, two pieces of toast, and fancy scrambled eggs with peppers and spinach. Beca’s was a giant serving of macaroni and cheese that was topped with bread crumbs and looked remarkable. 

“Would you like any walnut parmesan, ma’am?” The waiter was addressing Beca and holding what looked like a pepper grinder but was apparently filled with walnut parmesan. Not knowing what that was, Beca turned to Luisa questioningly. 

“Just a sprinkling, please.” Luisa addressed the waiter and turned to smirk at Beca. “The maus needs as many cheese-like foods as she can get.” Beca just rolled her eyes and watched as the server finished and stood back from the table. 

“The chef sends her compliments and says that she will be out to see you shortly. Please let me know if you need anything.” And, bowing once again, their server left them alone. 

When Beca took her first bite of her mac and cheese she nearly came right there on the spot. As it was, she moaned loudly and closed her eyes in pleasure. When she opened them again she was surprised to see Luisa with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

“Luisa, are you alright?”

“No, I am not.” Luisa’s slightly pained face turned to look at Beca. “If you keep making sounds like that I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to restrain myself from fucking you right on this table, other patrons be damned.”

Luisa’s gaze was so intense that Beca was squirming in her seat, seeking pressure of some kind. Then, in all of three seconds, she decided to be a bit reckless. “And if you keep talking like that I’m going to have to inform you that I’m not wearing any underwear right now.” 

“You are a troublesome little maus, you know that?” While speaking, Luisa slid closer to Beca and placed her hand on the bare skin just above Beca’s knee. Sliding it slowly underneath Beca’s dress and up her thigh, she continued talking. 

“And if you knew me at all you’d know that I would have to verify your claim.”

Beca gasped when Luisa’s hand reached her center, and her hips shifted forward on the seat so she could grind down against Luisa’s hand. Laughing, Luisa picked up her fork with her other hand and took a bite of her hashbrowns. 

When Beca grew frustrated by Luisa’s lack of movement, she grabbed Luisa’s hand and harshly held it tighter to her. “I see feisty maus has returned.” Beca didn’t have a chance to clap back because Luisa chose that moment to start a relentless assault on Beca’s clit and all of Beca’s capability of higher thought left her. 

Being in public turned Beca on to a degree that she decided she would have to analyze later, but the effect of it was that she was whimpering and struggling to keep quiet almost immediately. Luisa suddenly picked up her pace and looked across the room. 

“Do you see that woman across the room talking to the mayor? That’s Chef Karen, and I’m fairly certain she’s on her way to our table.”

Beca growled out a short “Don’t you dare stop,” causing Luisa to laugh. “Don’t worry, maus, I’ll get you there. Eyes always follow the chef though, so if you don’t suddenly want a lot of attention we’re going to have to pick this up a bit.”

And, with no more warning than that vague statement, Luisa reached her other hand up and gripped Beca’s neck tightly, digging her nails into the skin. Leaning her face down, Luisa started saying a string of extremely dirty things in Beca’s ear, tightening and loosening her grip on her neck as she did it.

Just as Karen said her goodbyes to the mayor, Beca’s entire body spasmed underneath Luisa and she let out a strangled cry. Karen’s eyes focused on them as Luisa released Beca’s neck and sat up in the booth, and she knowingly smirked. 

Luisa had returned to eating, but Beca was still trying to catch her breath and trying not to move because her clit was like a live wire and every touch had her jerking. It was this scene that Karen walked up to. 

“Luisa! It’s been too long.”

“That it has.” Luisa gestured for Karen to sit in their corner booth and Karen obliged. “Karen, I’d like you to meet my date, Beca.”

Karen took in Beca’s flushed face and red neck and grinned. Holding out her hand, Karen made Beca lean across Luisa a little to reach it, causing Beca jump and wince at the sudden stimulation. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Beca.”

“You too Karen. Your food is incredible.”

Karen looked down at Beca’s nearly full plate. “Are you sure you’re enjoying it? You clearly haven’t eaten much.”

“Oh, yeah, um-- I got a bit… distracted. It really is great though.”

Laughing, Karen said “I’m just giving you a hard time Beca. I’d wager that your distraction was a certain statuesque German blonde, and that is more than understandable.”

Luisa smirked and threw her arm over Beca’s shoulder. “While I am remarkable, I think the distraction blame should be placed on Beca for this incident. Have you seen what she’s wearing?”

“She does look mouthwatering,” Karen conceded, “but I have first hand experience with your powers of distraction and know that Beca never really stood a chance.” Beca nodded in grudging agreement. 

“But anyway, enough talk about the two of you fucking in the middle of my classy dining room. How have you been Luisa? I didn’t even realize you were back in New York.”

“Ja. I officially retired from DSM after worlds last month and have taken over the New York branch of my family’s empire. I’ll be here for a few years at least and then we’ll see where it goes.”

“You retired from DSM?! I never thought I would see the day. How was defeating the world one last time though?”

“Well, actually…” Luisa trailed off and Beca rolled her eyes and jumped in. “DSM didn’t win worlds this year. The Bellas did.”

“The Bellas?”

“Yep. The Barden University Bellas, captained by yours truly.”

“Woah.” Karen looked between the two of them and then at her watch, which had started beeping at her. “I need to get back to the kitchen, but you two better come back and eat soon. I _need_ to dig into this Capulet and Montague level love story.”

Karen gave Luisa a one armed hug and shook Beca’s hand again before climbing out and rushing back to the kitchen. 

“She seems nice.”

Luisa snorted. “Don’t let her fool you. She’s devious and vindictive and her angry chef face rivals my angry Kommissar one.”

“That’s high praise coming from you.” Beca joked and picked up her fork, finally feeling stable enough to eat and move. 

The rest of their dinner flashed by and soon it was time to leave. Luisa helped Beca into her jacket and offered her elbow once again. They passed by the hostess on the way to the door and Luisa gave her a genuine smile, which she returned tentatively before saying “Have a good night Ms. von Quandt.” Beca imagined that she had actually been having a bad night earlier and Luisa’s not getting her fired or disciplined made her night a bit better.

Luisa stood with her arms around Beca as they waited for her car, and when it pulled up Beca once again drooled at the sight of it. Luisa held open her door before going around to the other side and sliding into the driver’s seat. “I’m holding you to that whole going to track thing, just so you know.”

“Does that mean I’ve earned a second date?” Luisa asked, attempting for a confident and unaffected air but not quite managing it. 

Beca snorted. “Luisa von Quandt, you have earned as many dates as you want.”

“Good.” Luisa gave a small smile before pulling away from the restaurant. “Am I taking you back to your place or are we going to mine?”

Beca snorted again. “If you think I’m letting this night end without taking you on your own bed you’re insane.”

“Noted.” And if Luisa’s speed crept up at Beca’s words, Beca didn’t mention anything.

They parked in the garage of Luisa’s building and climbed into a private elevator that went straight to Luisa’s floor. The tension between them was thick, but before giving in to her more primal urges Luisa decided to take Pieter’s advice and confront the emotional element.

“You know, I was really nervous about tonight.”

Beca turned and looked at Luisa in shock. “You? Nervous?”

“Ja. Pieter had to talk me down and help me pick an outfit and everything.”

Beca’s face hadn’t changed. “You were nervous to go on a date… with me.” Her tone was slow and disbelieving. 

“Beca… I really like you, and that scares me, because it opens me up for pain. I was raised to be a businesswoman, which means never letting your enemies see your weaknesses-- never letting yourself be vulnerable. You make me want to be incredibly vulnerable, and that’s something that goes far beyond physical attraction and sex-- though don’t misunderstand me, those are both definitely present.”

“Oh. Wow. Give me a sec to process that.”

Luisa waited patiently, albeit nervously, for Beca to get her thoughts together. She ran through a million possible things Beca could say in that minute, but she was entirely unprepared for Beca’s blunt “Will you be my girlfriend? Officially.”

“Um.” Luisa was taken aback, and before she could scream her resounding yes, Beca continued speaking.

“I’ve been obsessed with you since the second I saw you at the car show. At first it was just physical, which was amazing, but if I’m being honest with myself it moved beyond just physical pretty early on. My heart would beat a little faster when you snapped me, and I was even jealous of you dancing near Stacie at the riff off. So I’m asking if you’ll be my girlfriend. You know, the whole shebang. Dates and sex and romance and shit.”

Beca was fidgeting with her hands and looking at the wall of the elevator next to Luisa’s head. The elevator dinged just then and the doors opened directly into a spacious and modern living room. Luisa brought a hand to Beca’s cheek and made her look into her eyes. “Liebling, it would be my absolute honor to be your girlfriend.”

Ecstatic, Beca jumped up and latched herself onto Luisa, and the two women stumbled their way into the apartment. When they got to Luisa’s room Beca made good on her earlier statement of taking Luisa on her own bed, setting a relentless pace and roughly fucking her to climax.

After that, though, it was like the air changed. They each moved slower, taking the time to map out and memorize each other’s bodies. They had as much time as they wanted now, and they absolutely intended on using it. The night passed in waves of intensity and languid movement, and when the morning light came through the open curtains both women were thoroughly sated and happy.

“What are we doing today?” Beca asked from her position curled into Luisa’s chest with her arm wrapped around her waist. 

“Whatever we want. We have all the time in the world.”

Beca hummed happily in quiet agreement and turned to capture Luisa's lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always pictured Luisa as super rich for whatever reason.


End file.
